<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Tell You A Story by Ms_Peppersimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996810">Let Me Tell You A Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp'>Ms_Peppersimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Album: Sing To Me Instead (Ben Platt), Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Run Away, Short, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is scared that Albus won't be around forever, so Albus tells him the story of his parents. Based on the song "Run Away" by Ben Platt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Tell You A Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sing to Me Instead is major Scorbus energy, but this song in particular just screams Albus and Scorpius :) Also- sorry if the back and forth storytelling gets confusing, I tried to use italics, but the formatting got screwy so I just left it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus was just about to extinguish the light of his wand when he heard quiet sobbing from the bed beside him. Had it been any other bed and any other boy, he most likely would have hoped for them to feel better, then rolled over into a deep sleep. This boy and his bed, however, were extremely important.<br/>His best friend and boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, was crying in the bed next to him.<br/>Without a second thought he leapt from the covers and poked his head through the curtains of his best mate’s hideaway. Inside, the boy in question had his knees to his chest and tears were running down his face. He looked up at Albus with shock and pain, two things Al had never wanted to see in his eyes again.<br/>“Scorpius! What’s wrong?” Albus jumped in the bed and put his arms around his boyfriend who continued to heave. Al muttered a silencing charm over the bed just as Scorpius began to speak,<br/>“Al- Al, I had another dream that you were gone, not alive, and I was- alone-” <br/>Al soothed Scorpius and kissed his forehead, “Shhhh, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”<br/>Scorpius tensed under his grip, leaving Al in one-sided confusion.<br/>“Don’t say things like that, Albus.” Scorpius pulled away, and though his eyes were red and puffy, Al could both see the seriousness in them and hear the edge in his tone.<br/>“What?” was all Al could muster.<br/>“Don’t say things you have no control over. You don’t know where you’ll be in a few months, I mean for heaven’s sake we’re leaving Hogwarts! You have no idea where you will be-”<br/>“I do know. I’ll be in a flat with you.” Al stated this plainly. He was still confused as to why Scorpius was tense. <br/>“But you don’t know that. You could find someone else, or a new place to live with a new job. Things change, relationships change. Things are easier at Hogwarts, but in the outside world? I just- don’t give me false hope. You won’t always be around.” Scorpius choked up at the end, and turned his face away so Albus wouldn’t see him softly crying.<br/>Al was still shocked, but no longer confused.<br/>Does Scorpius really think I won’t be there? This boy who has been my best friend for seven years and boyfriend for two? <br/>Scorpius sniffled.<br/>How can I show him I want this and it will last?<br/>“Scor, can I tell you a story?” Albus took Scorpius’s hand and spoke so gently, Scorpius’s ears willed him to turn his head.<br/>“A-A story?” Scor looked to his boyfriend through blonde bangs, the misery still stuck in his eyes.<br/>“Yes, it’s the story of my parents and I.”<br/>“You’ve never wanted to tell me this before.”<br/>“I never thought I would need to until right now.”<br/>Scorpius broke eye contact, and if Albus hadn’t clutched his hand a little tighter, he would have broken that too.<br/>“Just listen to the story,” Al softly pleaded, “I think it will help.”<br/>Scorpius let out a breath, “Alright.”<br/>The corners of Al’s mouth twitched into a smile. <br/>He had a convinced listener, now let’s just hope he tells it right. </p>
<p>Harry was pacing; quite quickly, he might add, even for a Seeker. He was going so quickly he was making indentions in the carpet, of the flat he shared with Ginny, that looked like the lanes on a road.<br/>Bloody hell he was nervous.</p>
<p>“Albus- what’s this about exactly?”<br/>“Scor, I nearly just started, you’ll see, just be patient.”<br/>“Alright, but I don’t see why knowing that your dad was pacing is so important.”</p>
<p>Ginny would be home any minute, which was both a relief and a disaster. On the one hand, Harry had everything he needed: the ring, what he was going to say, and he was dressed in a suit and had even tamed his wild hair. On the other hand: he was almost positive the ring would be the wrong size, he definitely forgot everything he was about to say, and his hair was about to break free of it’s gel bonds.</p>
<p>“Aww, is this the story of how your dad proposed to your mum?”<br/>“Yes, ok, well done, you’re very smart. Would you please let me continue?”<br/>“Right, sorry, I’m just excited now.”<br/>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Harry? Are you here, darling?” Harry heard Ginny’s voice echo from the front door to where he was standing in their bedroom. He could picture her seeing the note he had left on the table, the same note that he had first given her when he had mustered up the courage to write how he felt about her. He could now see her walking curiously to the next one that was taped to the doorway that led to the living area; this one was the one he had given her after they had broken up, recounting all of his mistakes and how he never ever wanted to lose her again. He could now physically see her, standing by their bedroom door. Her face was a delighted confused, and just the sight of it framed with her long red hair made Harry’s heart speed up. She did not see him, instead her eyes were drawn to one final note on the door. This was one she had never read before. It detailed how thrilled Harry was they were living together and how the years with her had been the happiest of his life. He saw her smile widely, and he just couldn’t wait anymore-</p>
<p>“Eek! He’s going to propo-o-se! Oh Merlin, this is going to be cute!”<br/>“Nothing is going to be cute if you don’t let it be, Scor. Shhh, we’re almost there.”<br/>“Ok ok, sorry, just hurry, I’m ready for the cuteness.”<br/>“Anyway-”</p>
<p>“Ginny?” Harry said from where he was standing by their bed. Ginny whipped her head around and saw a surprisingly put together Harry Potter. She stepped inside their room, <br/>“What is all of this, Harry?” There was an unusual breathiness to her strong steadfast voice that appeared when she saw the rose that Harry had put on the bed for her.<br/>He motioned for her to sit on the bed, “Sit down, love, I- uh- right, just sit.” <br/>Harry was a sweaty mess, and he just prayed his girlfriend couldn’t tell.<br/>Ginny sat on the bed clutching the rose and looking at Harry with a sudden worry, “Oh bollocks did I forget an anniversary of ours? It’s not the big one, that’s for sure, but is it a smaller one? For twenty six months or something oddly specific? Harry, I thought we said we would only celebrate the years-”<br/>Her voice snapped to silence when she saw Harry get on one knee.<br/>“Ginevra Weasley. I have loved you since we were sixteen, and by now I hope you know I will never stop loving you,” he ran a nervous hand through his hair, instantly messing up his original tidyness, oh well, might as well be as authentic as ever, “I know I’m not the smartest wizard, and I’m not the best when it comes to relationship things, but-” <br/>When Harry looked up and saw Ginny was crying, his heart swelled, and the words oozed out naturally, “looking at you right now, I have never wanted to be with someone more. I never want this to end, Ginny, you and I, and I will never leave you. I want to be your husband. Will you marry me, love?”<br/>“Love” had barely escaped Harry’s lips before Ginny was kissing him. He sighed into her and allowed himself to call her his- wait she didn’t say yes.<br/>“Ginny,” Harry pulled away, “as much as I love this I need an answer.” He pulled out the rose gold ring with a small diamond from his pocket.<br/>“Do you really think that I would be snogging you senseless if my answer was no?” Ginny took the ring from Harry and placed it on her finger, it was indeed a bit large, but what did that matter right now, “Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you.”<br/>This time Harry kissed Ginny, causing them both to fall into a pile of love and laughter on the floor. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at these relationship things, Harry thought.</p>
<p>“How adorable! Wow, I had no idea they had such a wonderful story.” Scorpius’ eyes were lit and his face had it’s natural glow restored. Albus smiled at the sight,<br/>“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m not finished with the overall story yet, but please keep in mind any recurring themes.”<br/>“Keeping in mind recurring themes is my middle name.”<br/>“‘Course it is.”</p>
<p>Mr. and Mrs. Potter had their hands full with their three children; hands full wins for understatement of the year. Between nine year old James running around the house with a broomstick between his legs, and five year old Lily shouting the moment she didn’t get what she wanted, which was typically more ice cream, they were constantly frazzled. Parenting was much more exhausting than either had expected. </p>
<p>“What about you, Al? Were you not a troublemaker?”<br/>“Not until I hit puberty,” Scorpius scoffed, “now shhhh!”</p>
<p>Then again, they found relief in their much more quiet, reserved, and, compared to the other two, different child, Albus. When the wild ones were breaking family possessions or getting into mud fights, the seven year old was trying to understand the words in his father’s Auror books, or carefully examining beetles that crawled onto his leg from the grass. Harry and Ginny often found themselves on, as the muggles call it, cruise control with Albus. </p>
<p>“I bet they wish they still had you on cruise control.”<br/>“Eh- maybe, but they are probably happy I started acting like a kid.”<br/>“Maybe.” Scorpius nudged Al’s shoulder and electricity passed between them.<br/>“Now, for the last time, please be quiet, I am almost finished.”<br/>“Only because I get to hear about you.”</p>
<p>One night, however, after Ginny had placed a loving kiss on her husband’s forehead as he continued to read in the study, she was making the rounds to make sure the children were asleep, and she heard soft crying from Al’s room. She knocked quietly and entered with a small light already glinting from her wand.<br/>“Albus, dear, is everything alright?” She continued to move forward until she saw her son hugging his knees on his bed with tears drenching his face.<br/>“Albus! What happened?” Her mothering instinct kicked in and she didn’t even think before she hugged him tightly to her and rocked him back and forth in her arms.<br/>“I-I had a bad dream,” Al said into Ginny’s shoulder through all the snot, “I was alone, and you and Daddy and James and Lily were gone. I was by myself. Scared.” <br/>Al sniffled as Ginny pulled him away a bit to wipe his face.<br/>“It wasn’t real, Al, we’re all still here.” <br/>“B-but will you always be here?” The look that Al gave his mum nearly shattered her heart.<br/>“Oh Albie, of course we will be!”<br/>“B-but-”<br/>“No buts about it mister, it’s true.” Ginny shifted Albus’ hair from his face and made sure he saw her eyes. She had something very important to tell him.<br/>“You know what your father said to me when he asked me to marry him?”<br/>“N-no.”<br/>“He told me that he wasn’t the smartest wizard, or the best at relationships, but that he did love me. He still does. He told me he would never leave, what was between us wouldn’t end. All of that is still true for you Albus. Your father, James, Lily, and I are not the smartest wizards in the world, we are not always the greatest at getting along, but we all love you, and that is something that won’t change.”<br/>“James and Lily don’t act like they love me.”<br/>“They do, dear, trust me. They love you, but it comes out in different ways for them. But, no matter what, none of us will ever abandon you, Albus. Is that understood?”<br/>Ginny held her son’s small hand to her heart and watched as his face turned into a tiny smile illuminated by the wand on the bedside table.<br/>“Yes, Mummy.”<br/>“Do you think you can sleep now?”<br/>“Mhm.” Al hugged his Mum and crawled back underneath the covers. Ginny sealed all of her promises with a goodnight kiss on his forehead, alike to the one she gave her husband. Just before she put out the light and left the room, Albus called back to her,<br/>“Mummy?”<br/>“Yes, Albie?”<br/>“Do you think I’ll find someone like you found Daddy?” <br/>Ginny grinned broadly at the little boy with his whole life ahead of him, “Yes. Of course you will.” <br/>The last thing she saw before she closed the door, was her son’s grin. </p>
<p>Much to Albus’ shock, Scorpius didn’t speak a word when he finished, even after he said, “that’s the end.” All Al could see was his boyfriend avoiding his gaze to hide the tears welling in his eyes. Finally, the blonde spoke ever so softly,<br/>“Lovely story Albus, really-”<br/>“Scorpius,” Al secured his boyfriend’s hand, “Scorpius, look at me please.”<br/>The unidentifiable force between the two boys forced Scor to look at his love. <br/>“Scorpius. I will never in a million trillion years leave you. No matter what life throws at us, I will be by your side. You may think that it’s safer to be on your own and not take the risk, but if I’ve learned anything from my parents it’s that love will endure anything. I may not be the smartest wizard, or the best at relationships, but I love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. So so much. And I will always choose to be with you. That will never change.” <br/>For a moment, neither spoke, as they watched the tears fall on the other’s face and listened to their aligned heartbeats.<br/>Then the suspension was broken as Scorpius kissed Albus.<br/>They found their usual positioning of hands in hair and on lower backs, but the passion surpassed all kisses proceeding it. Only when breaking for air did Scorpius speak,<br/>“I love you, Albus. Oh Merlin, I love you more than anything-” <br/>He would have gone on, but his boyfriend, his boyfriend for the extent of the foreseeable future that is, captured his lips once more. The rest of the night consisted of promises and as few words as possible.<br/>Scorpius never had another nightmare again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Comment and leave Kudos and go follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>